marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stanley Stewart (Earth-712)
The following is a merge from the talk page on Hiram Arnold (Earth-616) I can't find anything on Hiram Arnold (much less as a Whizzer) even suggesting him in any Marvel U. Anyone familiar with him? Adding to the Whizzer disambig page to increase the chances of someone seeing it. --WhyBother 14:47, 26 March 2006 (Eastern Standard Time) :According to this post, he's a speedster briefly with the Squadron Supreme (Maybe Squadron Sinister?) in . Who knew? :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I just gave that some thought too. Gruenwald's Limited Series suggests, that Stanley Stewart was one of the Founding Members of the Squadron Supreme. The Handbook (you can check the Page in Golden Archer's Gallery) appearing a couple of Years earlier names the Whizzer Hiram Arnold. I believe, that Gruenwald just changed the Name. Either he did not know about Hiram Arnold or he didn't like the Name... We can only guess. Still Stan Stewart is a Postal Worker. According to the Handbook Hiram Arnold is a Chemist. Marvel.com doesn't have an entry for Hiram Arnold and they also say, that Stewart was a founding Member of the Squadron. But then they don't really know what they're doing anyway... :D My Guess is, that he Name has just been changed and nobody really noticed or cared until now. ;-) Beast of Averoigne 07:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, and the Whizzer of Squadron Sinister is James Sanders - the Speed Demon. Though I don't really know when that was established. And Squadron Sinister was Avengers 69 - 71. ;)Beast of Averoigne 07:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Just checked a couple of Handbooks. They all say, that Stan Stewart made his first Appearance in Avengers 85. Whith the Exception of the 83 Handbook which named him Hiram Arnold (1st app. Avengers 85)... I would suggest, that Hiram Arnold be merged with Stan Stewart and put a comment in, that he was only names Hiram Arnold in that one Handbook Entry. Since they can't have made their 1st App. both in that Book (there was only one Whizzer in it). I check if I have the book and look for a Name though... EDIT: OK, I've got the Books and Whizzer's real name is not mentioned. Only leaves the contradicting Handbooks which say, that Stan and Hiram had there first app. in Avengers 85... So, I vote for merging. EDIT: I put the Handbookstuff in Stewart's Gallery. Beast of Averoigne 07:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a merge makes the most sense. Are we assuming that 'Stan Stewart' is his 'real' name, and Arnold was a brief alias, or leaving the real name as undecided and putting them both as aliases? Maybe the All-New hardbacks will clear up this misconception. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I think Stanley Stewart is his real name. His Wife is Madeline Stewart, his Daughter is Tina Stewart. As far as I know, there is not a single Issue in which he is named Hiram Arnold. It seems to me, that the Handbookguys just gave him a name and a profession for the sake of giving him a name and a profession. That was than either ignored by Gruenwald or he didn't knew (which seems unlikley). I wouldn't count on the HC Handbooks though. They have more or less always ignored the first Handbook entry which says Hiram Arnold. I could try an eMail to that address they have on the OHOTMU-Part of their Website but they never answer anyway... I will check the Data Corrections of later Handbooks first though. If there's nothing I would just put in the Notes, that he was named Hiram Arnold, Chemist, in that first Handbook and that, to our best knowledge, this name was never actually used in a Comic Book or another following Handbooks. Beast of Averoigne 10:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Not to sound like I am blowing you off or being a snob, but I think Nathan has already put in a request to Jeff Christiansen, one of the handbook creators, stop me if I am wrong Nathan. We are on an email group with him and try to keep in contact. I think that if we have not asked them about this yet there, that would probably be easier than waiting on an email response. Plus asking it that way, you usually get a group response more than the single person (more eyes looking at the question helps) ;). It's starting to sound like he either legally changed his name or it was wrong. I tend to think he changed his name. Either way, I am fine with a move if it is found that it SHOULD be Stewart. --M1shawhan 12:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Got an Answer from a Guy named Stuart Vandal (seems to be one of the Writers of the current Handbooks). Here it is: Can't speak for past series on Data Corrections or what specifically happened here with any authority, but what I suspect happened here is effectively a retcon. Like any comic, you can get the "everything you knew was wrong" effect - see Darkhawk's history right now, thanks to events in War of Kings. Sometimes you get an explanation. The old Squadron Supreme entry had Power Princess as a secretary named Claire Debussy, but the Squadron Supreme mini series established her as Zarda Shelton. This was explained during Atlantis Attacks, when a back-up story about the history of the Serpent Crown showed that when Set took over her world's US president, Zarda went undercover using the Debussy alias. Sometimes, as here, you don't get an explanation. Maybe if Mark Gruenwald hadn't been taken from us so early we'd have got one eventually - he seemed to like tying up these kinds of loose ends. Given Gruenwald was behind both the handbook and the mini-series, this presumably wasn't a case of one writer ignoring what another put in the handbook, but rather a deliberate choice to retcon it. I'd imagine (but it's purely a guess) that the real world reason behind the change was reflecting changes in the Flash, the character the Whizzer maps to in the JLA-SS comparisons. Barry Allen was a scientist, whereas his replacement by the late 1980s, the alliterative Wally West was a courier (which equates to the postal worker). EDIT: @ M1shawhan: It is Stewart. Of that I am certain. I asked the Question in a Forum which is linked on the OHOTMU-Section at marvel.com. That Vandalguy has the Rank of OHOTMU-Writer. Note that Power-Princess-Stuff. Might be the same only Gruenwald really didn't pick up on that. BTW: If the Name was legally changed, I think they would have mentioned it in one of the newer Handbooks. Beast of Averoigne 14:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough for me. I'll go ahead and process the merge. :) --M1shawhan 22:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC)